


you're barely waking and i'm tangled up in you

by synstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is cool now, the rain taking with it the heat of the day as it passes on. The late afternoon sun pours warm into their bedroom. The sunset paints Levi's milky skin a pale gold, and Eren's rich tan is bronze under the warm evening light.</p><p>They lay naked on their sides atop the covers, Levi's back against Eren's chest. Their legs tangle together, their ankles crossed. Eren's thigh presses between Levi's, his nose presses into the soft silk of Levi's hair. Eren's fingers trace lazy swirls against the skin of Levi's ribs, and Levi twitches minutely every so often when they brush over a tickle spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're barely waking and i'm tangled up in you

**Author's Note:**

> Ass ass ass ass ass  
> Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass  
> Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass  
> Stop... now make that motherfucker hammer time like wooaahohohoohhooohhooo

The clouds clear as the rain tapers off slowly, the dark grey that was covering the sky creeps away to reveal the flame-wreathed heavens at sunset. The soft chirping of small birds replaces the patter of raindrops, but the neighbourhood remains still and quiet otherwise. The wet streets are empty; no cars, no kids playing, no people walking their dogs. A still sort of peace hangs heavy in the atmosphere.

The air is cool now, the rain taking with it the heat of the day as it passes on. The late afternoon sun pours warm into their bedroom. The sunset paints Levi's milky skin a pale gold, and Eren's rich tan is bronze under the warm evening light.

They lay naked on their sides atop the covers, Levi's back against Eren's chest. Their legs tangle together, their ankles crossed. Eren's thigh presses between Levi's, his nose presses into the soft silk of Levi's hair. Eren's fingers trace lazy swirls against the skin of Levi's ribs, and Levi twitches minutely every so often when they brush over a tickle spot.

Eren's half-hard cock is warm against the back of Levi's thigh, and through his slight drowsiness Levi tries not to grind back against it, not wanting to break the peaceful laziness that fills the room and weighs down their eyelids. Eren's own eyes are closed, his breaths gentle and slow against Levi's hair, but his fingers still continue to tickle over Levi's abdomen, tracing along the dips of his stomach and skimming across his chest.

It is comfortable.

Levi inhales as Eren's fingers skate down his body and press lightly into the space below his navel. He can not see Eren's smile, but he feels the quiet huff of amusement Eren breathes into the top of his head, his fingers drifting across Levi's skin. Levi is only half-hard as well, himself, but his cock fills at the teasing touches and at the gentle, slow rock of Eren's hips against his arse.

He breathes Eren's name. Rocks back against Eren, and Eren's fingertips stroke gently along one hipbone as he presses a kiss against Levi's hair, against the back of Levi's ear. He shifts, and Eren lets him go as Levi pulls away and rolls over.

Eren's eyes are open again now. He watches Levi as Levi shuffles back towards him, opening his arms to let Levi press close to him again. Levi wraps his own arm around Eren's midsection, content to just bury his nose into Eren's neck if Eren would continue to trace swirls and circles into the skin of his back. He shuts his eyes and inhales deeply, slowly. Eren's arm is heavy over his side, and Levi silently wills Eren to begin touching him again.

He does, but Eren's fingertips do not settle gentle upon Levi's back as Levi expects. Instead they trace, feather-light, against his jawline, and Levi opens his eyes to see Eren watching him, his eyes soft with fondness as his thumb skates across Levi's cheek. Levi turns his head just a fraction, the skin of Eren's palm dragging against his face as he moves, to press a kiss to the meat of Eren's thumb.

Eren hums and presses a kiss to Levi's forehead, his hand trails down Levi's neck, down the curve of his shoulder, down his back. Levi sighs as Eren lingers in the small of his back, smoothing his palms up and down the dip before sliding down further to caress his arse, one cheek in each hand. Eren kneads at the flesh gently, the motions pressing Levi's groin tighter against his thigh. Eren's cock twitches against Levi's hip, and Levi automatically reaches for it, twisting at the waist slightly to wedge his hand underneath him. He runs the flat of his palm over the underside of Eren's cock, pressing it up against Eren's stomach. Eren breathes a quiet _ah_ above him when he thumbs the slit, smears wet around the head of it; Levi answers with a gentle nip to Eren's neck, more lips than it is teeth.

One of the hands palming Levi's arsecheek so reverently dips a little lower to skim leisurely along the junction of his arse and his upper thigh, and Levi exhales, his eyes falling shut as Eren's other hand drifts back up to settle into the curve of Levi's lower back. Eren's fingertips brush gently against the back of Levi's balls as he traces along the crease of Levi's flesh all the way into his inner thigh. Levi shifts, rocks his hips forwards. Presses his face into the side of Eren's jaw as Eren continues to trace teasing lines into his skin.

One pass, two passes, three passes, four; Levi breathes against Eren's skin, his own fingers now skimming uncertainly up and down Eren's sides as Eren's fingertips continue to trace along the edge of his arse. His cock, fully erect now, presses up against Eren's hip, and Eren's own lies hot and heavy against the junction of his groin and his thigh.

Levi's hands wander from where they skate up and down Eren's back, his palms sliding down over the swell of Eren's arse as he rocks himself against Eren's thigh in small, slow motions. Eren sucks in a breath, caught off-guard, as Levi's fingers dip between his arsecheeks, the tips of two fingers rubbing firm over his rim. His hips jerk forwards minutely in his surprise and his fingers dig into the meat of Levi's arsecheek. Levi exhales, short and sharp, against Eren's collarbone, as Eren's cock butts up against his abdomen.

 _You wanna?_ he asks softly, but Levi shakes his head and buries his face back into the side of Eren's neck as he continues to trace circles around Eren's arsehole. Levi closes his eyes, kissing at the junction of his shoulder and his neck.

_This is fine._

Eren hums in vague agreement, seems almost content to let Levi fondle him and mouth gently at his neck to his heart's satisfaction.

Almost.

The pleasurable wet drag of Levi's lips over the skin of his neck seems to not be quite enough to distract Eren, however. He brings his hand up and presses gently at Levi's shoulder, and Levi yields easily under his touch. Lies on his back, fingers pressing into Eren's hips as Eren clambers up into his lap, grinding purposefully against Levi as he shifts.

Eren's movements are fluid above him as he settles into his seat atop Levi's thighs, his palms splayed over Levi's chest. Levi's eyes catch on how Eren bites his lower lip as he slides one hand down Levi's abdomen, fingertips tickling light over the muscles of Levi's stomach.

Eren rolls his hips, slow and deliberate and _teasing_ , and the brush of skin on sensitive skin sends a crackling of pleasure up Levi's spine. His breath sticks in his throat, his jaw clenches. He fights the urge to close his eyes against the sensation, catches the flicker of amusement in Eren's face as he grinds down against Levi again. Levi feels a drop of sweat trail down from behind his knee, down his calf, down his ankle, leaving a line of brief cool along his skin.

This time, the breath that shudders from Levi's throat draws a laugh from Eren. He doesn't, however, do much more than rut teasingly against Levi. Levi digs his fingers into the flesh of Eren's hips, wonders if this is enough for Eren. It's not enough for him. Not enough not enough _not enough_ \--

Eren slows down.

The smile on his face is mischievous, unrepentant, as Levi whines in complaint. He stops moving his hips against Levi's, and Levi bites down a cry of disappointment. Something in his face must give him away, because Eren laughs a little, again, as he bends to kiss the tip of Levi's nose. His smile is a little smug, and Levi digs his fingers in and twists his hips sharply, bucking Eren off from where he was perched on top of him.

Eren rolls easily, parts his thighs immediately to let Levi settle between them, and the satisfied tilt to his smile makes Levi wonder if this outcome was what Eren had been angling for in the first place. It doesn't matter, anyway, and Levi takes great satisfaction in making that smug little grin on Eren's face twist into a little moan of pleasure. Eren reaches up for him, pulling him closer, and Levi goes willingly.

The sweat beading over their hot skin cools in the evening air, and Levi chases a trail of it up the side of Eren's neck with the flat of his tongue. Follows up the line of Eren's jaw. Swallows Eren's laughter down as Eren tugs him closer.

Eren smiles against Levi's lips as Levi continues to kiss him, smiles even as he opens his mouth to let Levi lick every single trace of laughter from behind his teeth. Levi isn't sure if the sudden stirring in his stomach is arousal or affection. Doesn't really care as he pushes himself back up and sits on his heels, dragging his hands reverently down the expanse of Eren's stomach as he goes.

Eren watches without comment, lets Levi turn him back over onto his stomach. Lets Levi pull his hips up until he's propped up on his knees. Lets Levi run hungry hands and hungry lips over the meat of his arse, over the skin of his back. Leans up on his elbows to watch Levi over his shoulder, but doesn't otherwise comment or complain, and Levi meets the green flash of Eren's eyes.

He does, however, laugh when Levi butts his cock up between his thighs and wordlessly tries to encourage his legs closer together. Resists the push of Levi's hands against the outside of his thighs, pulling away instead and flopping down onto his stomach on the mattress. Levi has just opened his mouth to suggest they do something else instead when Eren pulls the nightstand drawer open. Eren tosses the lube in his direction, and Levi closes his mouth, catching the tube.

Ah. Right then.

Levi coats his palm and clicks the cap closed as Eren shuffles backwards across the mattress towards him. Tosses the tube aside onto the sheets and rubs his hands together as Eren raises his hips, wiggling enticingly as he gets up onto his knees and elbows again.

Eren's legs are still parted, and Levi reaches between them. Slides one slick hand up the underside of Eren's cock to draw a hiss from him before withdrawing and palming the insides of his thighs, spreading the lube over Eren's skin. Takes a moment to drag his fist over his own erection, then shuffles up closer to Eren.

This time, Eren moves without prompting. Presses his thighs together once Levi shuffles in close enough, plants his fingers onto Eren's hips. The position is a little awkward, and Levi feels Eren shift uncertainly beneath him as he begins to thrust slowly, trying to find a more comfortable way to lie down. Feels Eren struggle to keep his thighs together as he tried to keep his balance. He ends up dropping his shoulders to the mattress before he stills, one side of his face against the pillows and his arms folded beneath them.

Levi speeds up a little as Eren settles, snapping his hips forward as he bends down over the curve of Eren's body. Runs his palms encouragingly up and down the outsides of Eren's thighs before returning them to the jut of his hips. Presses his face between Eren's shoulderblades, pinning Eren's upper body down onto the mattress as he snakes one hand across Eren's hip and down between his legs. Eren hums as Levi wraps his fingers around his cock and tugs, in time with Levi's own thrusts against Eren's thighs.

The rhythmic slap of skin on skin grows louder as Eren grinds back against him, fucking into the tight channel of Levi's fist, and the rest of Levi's awareness falls away. Narrows it down to the sensation of his cock sliding between the slippery skin of Eren's thighs, to the arousal twisting low in his stomach, to the hot weight of Eren's cock in his hand. Eren groans his pleasure beneath him, and Levi mindlessly presses a kiss to his spine.

Eren shifts to free one arm. Reaches blindly behind him. His fingers slip against Levi's skin before they finally catch and Eren digs his fingertips into the meat of Levi's hip. Holds hims fast. Holds him close. Renders him unable to pull back too far, reduces him to just grinding his hips desperately against the backs of Eren's thighs. Levi doesn't mind. Lets himself be plastered up against the heat of Eren's body as he bucks forwards. Pants against the skin of Eren's back as the pit of his belly winds tighter and tighter.

Soft _ah, ah, ah_ s spill carelessly from Eren's throat, muffled into the pillow, as Levi drives his hips forwards, strokes his fist down. His rhythm stutters. His hand stills. Eren's thighs tremble around him and beneath him. The slick sounds of his cock sliding between the press of Eren's legs is filthy. Eren bats Levi's hand away from between his legs, and Levi settles his hand back on Eren's hip.

His heart pounds heavy in his chest. Pounds heavy in the pit of his stomach. Pounds heavy in his ears. He rolls his hips again and again and again, chasing his pleasure, chasing the edge that's _just_ only out of his reach--

He comes, surrounded by the warmth of Eren's slick thighs.

Fights to catch his breath as the throbbing pulse in his belly slows. He slumps forward, boneless. Catches himself with one arm to the mattress before he flattens Eren with the deadweight of his tired body. Pants into the damp skin of Eren's back as the grip of his fingers on Eren's hips slackens.

Eren is whining softly, low and desperate, and Levi's vaguely aware of the rhythmic jerking of Eren's left hand in his peripheral vision, in the sharp shifting of the body beneath him.

Slides his palm up Eren's side, plants it against Eren's shoulder. Leans back, flips him over. The expression on Eren's face is only mildly surprised as Levi crawls over him again, but he didn't complain, tilting his face up expectantly in Levi's direction as Levi settles on one elbow over him.

Levi ignores the invitation of Eren's parted lips, opting instead to run his palm teasingly across Eren's smooth skin, over his sticky thighs. Ignores the way Eren groans his name in complaint, drawn out and impatient as Levi admires the contrast of his pale hand against Eren's darker skin.

Drinks in Eren's hum of satisfaction as Levi finally stops molesting his stomach and grasps his cock, then his loud surprised moan as Levi jerks him off hard and fast, twisting his fist viciously on the upstroke. Eren's lips are slack and open against his own when Levi ducks his head down to kiss him, clumsy and uncoordinated through his mounting pleasure. Levi draws back a little, pulling away to watch Eren's face.

Eren's eyes are shut, and Levi watches the furrow of his brow, watches the minute twitch in his face as Eren groans his pleasure. Watches Eren turn his face to the side, burying half of it into the pillow beneath his head. Eyes the line of Eren's neck, now offered so invitingly for his attention. So he dips his head again, mouths up the length of Eren's neck, sucks kisses along the edge of his jaw.

Eren is being so, _so_ good for him, and Levi tells him as much, murmuring his praises into the skin beneath Eren's ear. And Eren tenses beneath him, gasping.

The twist of Eren's face as he comes is beautiful, Levi thinks. As are the gasping, choking cries that fall from his parted lips as he pulses in Levi's fist, over Levi's fingers. He slows his hand, stroking Eren slower, gentler, through each shudder of pleasure until Eren shifts and pushes at his wrist.

Levi sits back, snagging a tissue from the box on the nightstand. Watches Eren pant into the pillow as he wipes his hand clean and throws the soiled tissue into the wastepaper basket by the nightstand. Reaches over to run his hand through Eren's sweaty hair, pushing it out of Eren's face. Eren turns his head at the caress, blinking up at Levi and smiling that bright smile at him, and Levi feels a rush of affection wash over him. Feels an answering smile rise on his own face.

He gets no warning as Eren reaches up to sling a sticky arm around his sweaty waist, catching him before he can leave. Drags Levi back down onto the mattress and burrows, warm, into his back. The sweaty slide of their skin is a little off-putting now, but Levi finds that he doesn't have the energy or the will to complain. So he doesn't fight it, lets Eren cuddle up close to him.

In a moment, he will want to get out of bed and have them both wash up before they both fall asleep. Will want to change the damn sheets, too, seeing they both fucking came all over them. But in the meantime, with Eren's arm around his waist and Eren's face pressing into the back of his neck, Levi is content.

He lets his eyelids fall shut, Eren's breath warm against his skin and the last vestiges of the dying evening sunlight warming the room in a dim wash of gold.


End file.
